


Love The Rain

by sonus



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Night Visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonus/pseuds/sonus
Summary: Dongpyo hates the rain. Hyeongjun loves it.Dongpyo loves Hyeongjun. Hyeongjun...
Relationships: Son Dongpyo/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Challenge #6 — Under the Rain





	Love The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> welcome to this little something. Thanks to my friends who gave me their opinions on the pic i used even if they didn't know what it was for haha :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Tap tap tap.

The rain is a rhythmic melody against the glass of the windows of Dongpyo's room.

He should have maybe pulled the curtains close to not see the drops splashing or put his earphones on to tune out the noise.

It would probably help him concentrate on the book before him, lines of boring text blending together into swirls of black ink dancing on his page until Dongpyo can't make sense of it anymore.

"Hell," he mumbles to himself and closes the book with much more strength than necessary.

A loud crack sounds outside. The soft humming of the rain transforms into a storm.

Lighting lights up the world behind Dongpyo's window and the boy sighs in defeat at it.

He has tried to get his mind off of the indication the rain brings, the images flashing before his eyes as he tries to blink them away and focus. Focus on reality because he won't come.

No reason for him to come at all.

Still, the rain reminds Dongpyo of this boy who is still just a little kid in his memory, Dongpyo's brain refusing to acknowledge the that has passed between their first meeting and present.

Hyeongjun loves the rain with its rhythmic tapping and hair sticking to his forehead.

Dongpyo hates the rain with its cold drops on his exposed skin and the bleakness it brings into the world.

Well, at least that element can't be seen today, darkness of the night stronger than the heavy gray clouds.

But there's also something else that Dongpyo pushes to the darkest corners of his mind, something he wants to forget about but the rain melts his resolve away.

Dongpyo loves Hyeongjun.

Hyeongjun doesn't love him back.

That's a simple fact and yet—

Tap tap tap.

Dongpyo long for the familiarity of Hyeongjun's wild hair and wide eyes. His eyes abandon his studies completely and instead focus on the darkness outside.

He stays like this for about half an hour, songs changing in the living room, tapping of the rain still the loudest sound in the room.

It's around midnight when a soft bang on the window pulls Dongpyo out of his own head.

For a second he's sure it's just a hallucination when apart from his own reflection on the glass he sees a second par of eyes there. Dongpyo blinks, hoping the illusion will disappear. Because Hyeongjun can't be anything else than an illusion, that's for sure.

Except that no matter how many times Dongpyo blinks, Hyeongjun doesn't want to disappear.

"Hey!" Dongpyo can read the words on the younger's lips and his smile is self-explanatory as he waves enthusiastically.

An involuntary smile blossoms on the older's face despite the fear clawing at his heart. It's so usual of Hyeongjun to he this optimistic and it's also not a surprise to see him outside at this hour.

"I didn't think you would come," Dongpyo mumbles at his friend behind the glass. The window is like a shield to him; it protects the words that leave his mouth from being heard and understood. Mostly.

With Hyeongjun it's never that easy because they've known each other their whole lives.

The younger doesn't answer him but Dongpyo can tell he must have guessed his words more or less because one second the glass is full of raindrops traveling down like a sea of tears and the next there's a disturbance in the rhythm, Hyeongjun's hand blocking their path.

Dongpyo stares at it for a moment before bringing his eyes up to meet Hyeongjun's.

"What are you—" he asks but the younger nods for him, urgency in his sharp moves.

Dongpyo understands, somehow, and he places his hand against the cool glass too. Nothing more than the transparent material between them now. And the rain.

"Come," Hyeongjun says and Dongpyo can almost hear his words despite the glass and the rain. Paired up with the desperate look in the younger's eyes only accented by a sudden flash of lightning.

Hyeongjun means the outside, of course, the loud cracks of the storm and the rhythmic tapping of the cold rain.

The younger must be crazy to think he will do it.

Dongpyo must be crazy for getting up without thinking twice and heading for the door.

He spares one glance at his umbrella which is safely tucked away in the hallway and then his eyes travel to the door. He doesn't really need protection from the rain. Not like it would really help him anyway.

Because, ultimately, Dongpyo is more scared of the boy who doesn't love him back than of the thing he hates.

The door opens to reveal a soaked Hyeongjun who against all logic instead of coming inside pulls Dongpyo outside instead.

When the first drops hit Dongpyo's exposed skin he doesn't even feel the familiar cold, his brain focusing on the warm coming from his best friend's hand.

"Hyeongjun what—" the words escape his lips at the same time another loud thud cracks the sky in half with its bright flash. 

Hyeongjun furrows his brows and lifts a hand to his ears. Right, of course, of all the times it's now, when they are actually standing next to each other, that the other can't hear him.

"Hyeongjun what are you doing here?" he asks, making sure his voice is loud enough to reach the younger over the rain and the thunder.

Hyeongjun doesn't answer and instead, he takes one, two steps forward and gives Dongpyo the brightest smile the older has ever seen.

Hyeongjun loves the rain, the way it collides with their exposed skin except for the places where it meets.

Dongpyo loves Hyeongjun, the younger's sweet smile under his lips and hands warming his palms.

His whole life Dongpyo has believed in the simple truth. Hyeongjun doesn't love him back. He never questioned it because it was easy to accept and understand. But maybe he does.

And maybe Dongpyo can learn to love the rain, too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, comments, and kudos are always welcomed!!


End file.
